The present invention relates generally to a metadata exchange, and more particularly to a metadata exchange which is suitably used to build a metadata model for a reporting system that accesses a plurality of data stores including relational databases.
It is known to use data processing techniques to design information systems for storing and retrieving data. Data is any information, generally represented in binary, that a computer receives, processes, or outputs. A database or data warehouse is a shared pool of interrelated data. Information systems are used to store, manipulate and retrieve data from databases.
Traditionally, file processing systems were often used as information systems. File processing systems usually consist of a set of files and a collection of application programs. Permanent records are stored in the files, and application programs are used to update and query the files. Such application programs are generally developed individually to meet the needs of different groups of users. Information systems using file processing techniques have a number of disadvantages. Data is often duplicated among the files of different users. The lack of coordination between files belonging to different users often leads to a lack of data consistency. Changes to the underlying data requirements usually necessitate major changes to existing application programs. There is a lack of data sharing, reduced programming productivity, and increased program maintenance. File processing techniques, due to their inherent difficulties and lack of flexibility, have lost a great deal of their popularity and are being replaced by database management systems (DBMSs).
A DBMS is a software system for assisting users to create reports from data stores by allowing for the definition, construction, and manipulation of a database. The main purpose of a DBMS system is to provide data independence, i.e., user requests are made at a logical level without any need for knowledge as to how the data is stored in actual files in the database. Data independence implies that the internal file structure could be modified without any change to the users"" perception of the database. However, existing DBMSs are not successful in providing data independence, and requires users to have knowledge of physical data structures, such as tables, in the database.
To achieve better data independence, it is proposed to use three levels of database abstraction in xe2x80x9cThe Electrical Engineering Handbookxe2x80x9d Richard C. Dorf, CRCnetBASE 1999, section 94.1. With respect to the three levels of database abstraction, reference is made to FIG. 1.
The lowest level in the database abstraction is the internal level 1. In the internal level 1, the database is viewed as a collection of files organized according to an internal data organization. The internal data organization may be any one of several possible internal data organizations, such as B+-tree data organization and relational data organization.
The middle level in the database abstraction is the conceptual level 2. In the conceptual level 2, the database is viewed at an abstract level. The user of the conceptual level 2 is thus shielded from the internal storage details of the database viewed at the internal level 1.
The highest level in the database abstraction is the external level 3. In the external level 3, each group of users has their own perception or view of the database. Each view is derived from the conceptual level 2 and is designed to meet the needs of a particular group of users. To ensure privacy and security of data, each group of users only has access to the data specified by its particular view for the group.
The mapping between the three levels of database abstraction is the task of the DBMS. When the data structure or file organization of the database is changed, the internal level 1 is also changed. When changes to the internal level 1 do not affect the conceptual level 2 and external level 3, the DBMS is said to provide for physical data independence. When changes to the conceptual level 2 do not affect the external level 3, the DBMS is said to provide for logical data independence.
Typical DBMSs use a data model to describe the data and its structure, data relationships, and data constraints in the database. Some data models provide a set of operators that are used to update and query the database. DBMSs may be classified as either record based systems or object based systems. Both types of DBMSs use a data model to describe databases at the conceptual level 2 and external level 3.
Data models may also be called metadata models as they store metadata, i.e., data about data in databases.
Three main existing data models used in record based systems are the relational model, the network model and the hierarchical model.
In the relational model, data is represented as a collection of relations. To a large extent, each relation can be thought of as a table. A typical relational database contains catalogues, each catalogue contains schemas, and each schema contain tables, views, stored procedures and synonyms. Each table has columns, keys and indexes. A key is a set of columns whose composite value is distinct for all rows. No proper subset of the key is allowed to have this property. A table may have several possible keys. Data at the conceptual level 2 is represented as a collection of interrelated tables. The tables are normalized so as to minimize data redundancy and update anomalies. The relational model is a logical data structure based on a set of tables having common keys that allow the relationships between data items to be defined without considering the physical database organization.
A known high level conceptual data model is the Entity-Relationship (ER) model. In an ER model, data is described as entities, attributes and relationships. An entity is anything about which data can be stored. Each entity has a set of properties, called attributes, that describe the entity. A relationship is an association between entities. For example, a professor entity may be described by its name, age, and salary and can be associated with a department entity by the relationship xe2x80x9cworks forxe2x80x9d.
Existing information systems use business intelligence tools or client applications that provide data warehousing and business decision making and data analysis support services using a data model. In a typical information system, a business intelligence tool is conceptually provided on the top of a data model, and underneath of the data model is a database. The data model of existing information systems typically has layers corresponding to the external level 3 and the internal level 1. Some data models may use a layer corresponding to both the external level 3 and the conceptual level 2.
Existing data models are used for the conceptual design of databases. When a system designer constructs an information system, the designer starts from a higher abstraction level 3 and moves down to a lower abstraction level 1, as symbolized in FIG. 1 by arrows.
That is, the system designer first performs logical design. At the logical design stage, the designer considers entities of interest to the system users and identifies at an abstract level information to be recorded about entities. The designer then determines conceptual scheme, i.e., the external level 3 and/or conceptual level 2 of a data model. After the logical design is completed, the designer next performs physical design. At the physical design stage, the designer decides how the data is to be represented in a database. The designer then creates the corresponding storage scheme, i.e., the structure of a database, and provides mapping between the internal level 1 of the data model and the database.
Existing business intelligence tools thus each provides a different paradigm for retrieving and delivering information from a database. Accordingly, it is difficult to share information in the database among different business intelligence tools.
It is common that in a single organization, each group of users has its own established information system that uses its corresponding database. Thus, the single organization often has multiple databases. Those databases often contain certain types of information which are useful for multiple groups of users. Such types of information may include information about business concepts, data retrieval, and user limits and privileges. However, each information system was designed and constructed in accordance with specific needs of the group, and may use a different business intelligence tool from others. These differences in the information systems and business intelligence tools used do not allow sharing the information already existing in the databases among multiple groups of users.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a metadata model which provide information that can be shared by multiple users who use those different business intelligence tools or client applications. In order to build such a metadata model, it is desirable to provide a tool which can extract metadata from different types of databases or other sources of metadata.
The present invention is directed to a metadata exchange for importing metadata from one or more external sources of metadata into a metadata model. A metadata extracted from an external source is in a source format specific to the external source. The metadata model uses a model format. The metadata exchange translates the metadata in the source format into one or more model objects in the model format, and then import the model objects into the metadata model.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a metadata exchange for importing metadata from an external source of metadata which uses a source format into a metadata model which uses a model format. The metadata exchange comprises a source access module and a metadata module. The source access module is provided for communicating with the external source of metadata to extract metadata in the source format. The metadata module is provided for translating the extracted metadata in the source format into one or more model objects in the model format, and importing the model objects in the model format into the metadata model.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for importing metadata from an external source of metadata which uses a source format into a metadata model which uses a model format. The method comprises communicating with the external source of metadata to extract metadata in the source format; translating the extracted metadata in the source format into one or more model objects in the model format; and importing the model object into the metadata model.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.